


you hope you dream you pray

by ShippingEverything



Series: Can We Be Seventeen? [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Heathers AU, YES JEHAN AND COURF ARE GAY IN MY HEATHERS AU ITLL COME UP NEXT CHAPTER LMAO, sort of like a mean girls au, the jeans are supposed to mirror the heather and theyre not good people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean "Jehan" Prouvaire wasn't always a Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you hope you dream you pray

**Author's Note:**

> and only a day later than i promised. this would probably make more sense if you read my heathers fic first but im not the boss of you, do what you want.
> 
> enjoy

Freshman year, third week of classes, second bell. Jehan thinks time is going unnaturally slow, like each tick of the clock is like the pull of- Wait a second.

Jehan pulls out his poetry notebook and quickly scrawls his thought out on the page, _Like the pull of a particularly rooted tooth; time-consuming and difficult and agonizingly painful._ He finishes with a flourish right as the teacher snaps, “Jean!”

Which is probably the _worst_ thing she could’ve done, because it makes everyone turn to the center of the room, where Jean Courfeyrac sits. _This_ is exactly why he’s asked her, _several_ times, to call him ‘Jehan’.

This meaning, of course, that there’s this _group_ , a year ahead of Jehan, and they call themselves The Jeans, capitals necessary; they’re all super rich, super hot, super mean, and named Jean. The shared names were fine back in middle school when The Jeans were just a rumor and it’s even fine in some of his other classes, but he shares a Geometry class with _Jean Courfeyrac_ , so when the teacher says something like _“Jean, would you mind answering this question?”_ Jehan--and everyone else--automatically assumes she means Jean Courfeyrac. Sometimes Jean Courfeyrac will answer even if she says ‘Jehan’. Jehan isn’t sure if Jean Courfeyrac is trying to be nice or if he’s trying to intimidate Jehan into changing his name to, like, Lucas or something, but it’s sort of terrifying either way.

Which brings him back to the current situation, where he’s about to get chewed out for writing poetry during math but the teacher has called the wrong name.

“Yes?” Both Jehan and Courfeyrac say. Jehan flinches when Courfeyrac turns to him with a raised eyebrow.  
“Not you, Jean,” She says, because she’s _the worst_ and if she would just _call him Jehan_ , none of this would be a problem.

Courfeyrac grins at her. “Well, ma’am, I was actually about to ask you a question. See, I didn’t quite get when…”

And he’s off. The teacher turns completely away from Jehan and Jehan sighs in relief. He’s pondering over whether or not Courfeyrac is being nice to him when a note is tossed onto his desk.

 _Meet me after class in the north stairwell_ , the note says. It’s ominous because 1. No one ever uses the north stairwell--rumor has it that some girl offed herself in there and her ghost might be sticking around--and 2. Jehan doesn’t know who it’s from. He looks up and around the class and Courfeyrac catches his eye with a questioning look. Jehan nearly faints because _Oh my god, Jean Courfeyrac is going to kill me now_ , but he still nods. Courfeyrac grins and winks at Jehan before turning back around. _Well, I lived a good life_ , Jehan thinks, and then spends the rest of the class silently freaking out. As soon as the bell rings he tries to sidle his way out but his path is blocked by several incredibly intimidating girls.

“Um!” He says. The girls frown at him.

“Thank you, girls,” Jean Courfeyrac says as he walks by, grabbing Jehan’s arm and waving a hand to dismiss the girls. They all giggle and wave to him happily and Jehan _wishes_ he had that much power.

“How do you do that?” Jehan asks.

“They think they have a chance with me,” Courfeyrac says, shrugging as he leads Jehan down the halls. The crowds literally part for them, not a single person bumps into _either_ of them. “They’d do _anything_ for a chance with one of the most popular boys in school.”

Courfeyrac says it offhandedly but Jehan thinks that he catches a note of _something_ else in it. “Do they _not_ have a chance with you?”

Courfeyrac laughs--or, well, Jehan _thinks_ it’s _supposed_ to be a laugh. Jehan would actually think it was a laugh, if he had never heard Jean Courfeyrac laugh before or if he was under the assumption that laughter was supposed to be sharp and bitter. “Of _course_ not. Please, Jean--I can call you ‘Jean’, right? Good. Now, if there’s something you should know, it’s that Jeans _never_ date.”

“Never?” Jehan asks. He’s heard… rumors, about Courfeyrac, but if he says he doesn’t date…

“Never. It’s a rule that Jean--Jean Combeferre--made. No playing favorites, no dating.”

It doesn’t sound like Courfeyrac is very happy about that rule. “Does, um, Jean make many rules?”

Courfeyrac nods. “He lets Jean--Jean Enjolras--think that he made them, but I know that Jean’s really running the show.” Courfeyrac sighs, deeply. Jehan watches him and it’s almost like watching a bouncy house deflate, the way that Courfeyrac’s constant smile melts off and he sinks in on himself. It’s poetic, really, and Jehan’s fingers itch for his notebook. They’re almost at the stairwell. “I just wish, sometimes-”

“Shut up, Jean,” Says a voice from the shadows. The owner of the voice steps up and _Oh my god, it’s Jean Combeferre_.

“Sorry, Jean. But you don’t even know what I was saying,,” Courfeyrac chirps and laughs in a brittle-fake voice. “We were just talking about what we’d wish for if we had a genie.”

“If your wishes weren’t related to solving world hunger, creating peace, and ending tyranny then you’re a horrible person,” Jean Enjolras says, also coming out of nowhere. He flips his hair--too long to be considered a normal guy hairstyle and too short to be put into a ponytail, a weird mullet thing that no one ever talks about--and scowls at Jehan. “Oh, you were serious.”

“Of course I was!” Courfeyrac says. “Why wouldn’t you think I was?”

“You were high,” Jean Combeferre says, deadpan.

“I’m always high.”  
Jean Enjolras hums in disagreement, “You’re not _always_ high, and is it still called a high when it’s ecstasy?”

“You do _X_?” Jehan asks, horrified. Courfeyrac sniffs dismissively.

“That’s irrelevant. The point is, we brought you here for a reason, Jean.”

 _Please don’t say that you’re going to kill me, please don’t say that you’re going to kill me_ , Jehan thinks, but he only says, “Yeah?”

“Yes,” Jean Combeferre says, “Jean was thinking, though god knows how that taxes him-”

“Good one, Jean!” Courfeyrac says, faux bubbly.

“Shut up, Jean,” Combeferre says, seamlessly, ignoring Courfeyrac’s muttered apology to continue on, “And he thought that we should bring you in.”

“Bring me in?”

“Does he do anything but ask questions?” Enjolras asks, looking bored, “I thought you said he was _interesting_.”

Jehan blinks in surprise. _Courfeyrac_ thinks that _he’s_ interesting? _Really_? He shoots a look at Courfeyrac but Courfeyrac is busy rolling his eyes at Enjolras.

“He _is_ interesting, you should hear what the girls say about him,” Courfeyrac says, pulling Jehan closer to the other boys, “He’s a _poet_ , he could help with Jean’s letter project, and he’s just the right blend of cute and awkward to balance out our group.”

Combeferre circles Jehan and clicks his tongue. “He’d have to have a trial period, to prove that he’s good. He _is_ a freshman, after all.”

“And he’d have to stop dressing like that,” Enjolras says, which is _ironic_ when he’s wearing a shade of red that clashes with his undertones, but Jehan can see where he’s coming from. Jehan is wearing a bright orange plaid shirt, after all.

“Yes, of course,” Courfeyrac says, “Blue, probably, because then we’ll have all the primary colors, but is he in?”

Courfeyrac looks hopefully at Combeferre, who raises an eyebrow at Enjolras, who looks Jehan over again and nods. Courfeyrac screams with delight. “Welcome to the Jeans, Jean!”

“Um, thanks?” Jehan--Jean, now, he guesses-- says. He can’t shake the feeling that he’s just sold his soul, but when Jean Courfeyrac genuinely grins at him, he can’t quite bring himself to regret it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH
> 
> so notes:  
> \- Jehan's poetry journal goes Everywhere with him, even in modern times of the heathers au (the chapter where they wrote the letter to R, anyone?)  
> \- COURFEYRAC IS ON X ALL THE TIME like not during school but,,, any time hes out of school hes high as a kite. this has never been brought up before but it will be relevant in upcoming chapters  
> \- "jean's letter project" is little sophomore jean combeferre beginning to terrorize girls that have crushes on enjolras with fake letters. yeah  
> \- jehan has a Big Gay Crush on courfeyrac and this will be SUPER RELEVANT next chapter  
> \- courfeyrac has a group of girls that constantly follow him around and he uses them for protection, gossip, and occasionally he bums alcohol or drugs off of them
> 
> i hope u enjoyed, comment, kudos, etc
> 
> [Main Tumblr](http://www.liveinlivingcolor.tumblr.com) | [Writing Blog](http://nacreousglowclouds.tumblr.com/) | [Personal Twitter](http://twitter.com/squidias)


End file.
